


'cause in the evening, it's girls

by ValerieHayne



Series: Colección de traducciones [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Girl Band, Oral Sex, The X Factor Era, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el cual One Direction es una girl band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'cause in the evening, it's girls

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ['cause in the evening, it's girls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/610113) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> El título de la historia es de la canción Girls de Beastie Boys.

_Chicas, todo lo que quiero son chicas_

_Y en la mañana son chicas_

_Porque en la tarde son chicas_  


A Louis le gusta meterse en camas ajenas. Todos saben eso, así que Liam es la que menos se sorprende cuando Louis se arrastra hasta su cama en el medio de la noche, haciendo que Liam salte por los pies fríos que se unen a los de ella, y empuja su nariz helada contra su pecho.

Los pechos de Liam no son muy grandes por lo que una cabeza sobre ellos duele. La cabeza de Louis, por supuesto, no parece afectada, lo que es algo típico. Un rápido vistazo a su reloj le dice a Liam que son las AM pasadas. Tienen una agenda apretada mañana por lo que ella no se queja. Demasiado. Sólo dice _“¿Qué estás haciendo?”_ con voz cansada, como cada vez que Louis está siendo insufrible.

—Abrazándote —murmura Louis contra su pecho (lo que está empezando a incomodar a Liam, porque las vibraciones del discurso de Louis ponen sus pezones duros y Louis está sacando su lengua, Liam está segura de eso)—. Puede que hayas oído hablar de ello. Si no fueras una perra neurótica sin corazón.

Liam la pateó. —Entonces, ¿por qué vendrías a mi cama? —Genial, ahora está despierta. Va a estar hecha polvo en la mañana—. ¿Estabas afuera? ¿Con quién…? ¿Saliste con Aiden?

—Sólo fumando[1] —dice Louis soltando una risita porque ah… sí, Aiden es gay y… correcto. Liam se detiene en el medio de un pensamiento.

—Te voy a matar en la mañana —murmura después—, tan pronto como tenga algo de fuerza para poner mis manos en tu cuello y apriete. ¿ _Fumando_ , Louis?  Tus cuerdas vocales-

—Oh, dios mío, cállate —dice Louis, y la besa.

Hay cinco chicas en un cuarto, y Liam sabe que si Niall despierta, o peor, Zayn, nunca van a dejar de hablar de esto, pero, oh, la boca de Louis y su lengua talentosa están contra la de Liam.

Han hecho esto antes, algunas veces. En su cabeza Liam lo llama “tontear” y deja que pase, pero su corazón siempre protesta y es un completo desastre, lo que ella sabía que pasaría desde que puso sus ojos en Louis. Liam se conoce, muchas gracias, y sabe que es inteligente y razonable y todas esas cosas aburridas—hasta que una chica gira su cabeza y todo su razonamiento sale volando por la ventana y sólo queda esto.

Louis sabe cómo jugar con ella, también, lo que es un dolor. Ella sabe cómo presionar sus labios para obtener gemidos ahogados de Liam, sabe cómo dejar que sus dedos vaguen sobre su piel debajo de la camisa de su pijama, hacia sus pechos pequeños, moviendo sus uñas rápidamente sobre sus pezones hasta que Liam está retorciéndose, necesitando algo y más. Louis conoce el momento perfecto para deslizar su muslo entre los de Liam y presionar, rozándolo contra las bragas de Liam.

Liam puede sentirse más mojada a cada instante por la presión, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo que Louis ha impuesto y la besa de nuevo, empujando su lengua agresivamente entre los labios de Louis para controlar algo de esto, al menos.

—Joder, eres mucho más caliente cuando te callas —sisea Louis, y luego desliza su mano por el material de las bragas de Liam antes de que ella pueda responder. Liam arquea su espalda y jadea, queriendo más de las manos de Louis, de sus dedos—. Y pensar que te llaman _buena chica_ cuando sé que te mueres por esto.

Liam quiere darle una mirada reprobadora, planea dársela apenas pueda hacer acopio de fuerzas. Es muy difícil cuando Louis deja que su dedo se deslice por la costura externa de sus bragas, empujando debajo solo una pulgada para llegar a la parte húmeda, pero no lo suficiente para masturbar a Liam.

—Te odio, de verdad —dice Louis en voz alta, olvidándose de sí misma, y abre sus piernas para darle a Louis mejor acceso, tener sus dedos donde deberían estar, es decir sobre su clítoris, y tal vez dentro de ella, así Louis puede abrirla y hacerla correr _duro._

Louis sonríe y la besa de nuevo. Está excitada para ese momento, su boca húmeda y caliente, y Liam se enfoca en el beso porque es mejor que prestarle atención a los dedos viajando con lentitud sobre sus bragas, frotando suavemente su clítoris a través del algodón, lo que es una tortura. No hace que Liam se sienta menos excitada, pero no es suficiente cuando ella sabe que podrían estar piel contra piel y Louis sigue usando esos ridículos shorts pequeños con los que siempre se va a dormir, lo que no es nada bueno, en especial cuando Liam está tratando de tocar la piel de Louis lo más que puede.

Ella desliza sus manos en la camiseta que cubre la suave espalda de Louis, quitando la mezclilla del camino, respirando por la nariz cuando la lengua de Louis toca la suya. Debe de haber estado mintiendo porque no sabe a cigarrillos para nada; tal vez sólo le estaba haciendo compañía a Aiden mientras éste se quejaba de lo caliente que es Matt, y de cómo hacer un movimiento hacia él.

Liam abre sus ojos cuando Louis se retira y pregunta, —¿En qué estás pensando? —juntando sus labios, brillantes por la saliva e hinchados.

—Aiden —dice Liam y luego se da cuenta de cómo sonó eso, mierda, y por un segundo, Louis luce como si la hubieran abofeteado—. No, quiero decir Matt. Espera, oh, dios.

Louis parece entenderlo porque su rostro se suaviza y rueda los ojos. —Debo estar haciendo algo mal si estás pensando en su fallido y épico romance.

Liam sonríe, mostrando sus dientes, cosa que ella nunca hace porque la hace ver como un fenómeno demente que escapó de un circo, y los ojos de Louis se arrugan en las esquinas. Luego Liam siente el pequeño cambio en sus músculos mientras Louis flexiona su espalda; su brazo se mueve, su mano deja de tontear, vagando por las bragas de algodón de Liam y logra bajarlas con una sola mano, presionando sus dedos en el interior.

—Mierda, estás mojada —jadea ella, haciendo que Liam se sonroje porque no es justo, claro que está excitada—. Te quiero comer bastante —añade Louis, y oh. El sonrojo de Liam se acentúa, imaginando la lengua de Louis trabajando donde sus dedos están ahora, presionando y lamiendo en círculos. Ella asiente rápido. No han hecho eso antes, solo en su cabeza, y Liam lo quiere, casi como si significara más que lo que han hecho hasta ahora. Es estúpido, pero allí está. Louis la hace estúpida, una jodida idiota, en realidad, y nunca puede decir no.

—Dímelo —la incita Louis, y besa su nariz, su frente y luego en un lado de su rostro hasta que su lengua roza su oreja, aliento caliente, meneándola con rapidez—. Dime que lo quieres.

Liam hace un sonido y trata de moverse contra los dedos de Louis, que ahora sólo están apoyados, no aplicando suficiente fuerza cuando deberían deslizarse _más profundo._ Si al menos Louis empujara su pulgar contra su clítoris, Liam podría correrse. Pero nada es tan simple con Louis.

—Si —jadea Liam, y baja la mano para mostrárselo ella misma—. Lo quiero. Por favor.

Louis resopla, totalmente poco refinado, y luego se espabila y empuja tres dedos haciendo a Liam jadear al ver las estrellas. —Dime qué. Hazlo sucio. Sé que amas ser una guarra. Te he visto decir “joder” cuando crees que nadie te está viendo.

Liam lloriquea y su mano agarra la de Louis, forzando a sus dedos a ir más profundo, la palma de su mano presionándose contra su clítoris, haciéndola correrse. —Joder —gime ella, probando a Louis que estaba en correcto (odia cuando eso pasa) y puede sentirse contrayéndose alrededor de los dedos de Louis, puede sentir la respiración de Louis volviéndose pesada mientras observa el rostro de Liam, sintiéndola apretada alrededor de sus dedos.

Cuando puede pensar de nuevo, Liam nota que Louis la viendo a una pulgada de distancia. Sus narices están casi tocándose. Se siente demasiado cercano e íntimo, la hace sentir incómoda y fea, en especial cuando Louis coge su mirada y la sostiene.

Liam se mueve entonces, alejándose de los dedos de Louis y de su cuerpo, y trata de poner más espacio entre ellas. Louis escoge ese momento para susurrar. —Eres tan jodidamente hermosa.

Liam siente algo dentro de ella brotando, casi como lágrimas excepto que ella no es tan cliché. Entonces empuja el hombro de Louis y dice “jódete”, en cambio.

Louis rueda los ojos. —¿Qué? Es cierto?

Excepto que no lo es. Harry es hermosa, Zayn es _hermosa._ Liam no luce para nada como ellas. Su nariz es demasiado grande. Sus dientes son los más raros del planeta. Los estilistas del show le hicieron un corte de cabello que luce peor que el mullet[2] que tuvo a los ocho años. Ella es un caso perdido. Solo le gustan las chicas, y ella es una chica y Louis parece disfrutar de las vaginas.

—Wow, odio esa expresión en tu rostro —apunta Louis—. Voy a hacer algo para cambiarla. —Y no le da la oportunidad a Liam de responder. Se desliza hacia abajo con gracia, traza el cuerpo de Liam con sus palmas, su pecho, lame alrededor de su ombligo y hunde un dedo en él. Liam la mira, medio congelada por la anticipación y medio temblando con necesidad.

Sus piernas aún están abiertas, y apenas registra que Louis se detiene hasta que ella pone sus manos en los lados de los muslos de Liam, acariciando en círculos y Liam nota que sólo la está observado, concentrada en donde Liam está empapada y roja e hinchada de antes, y algo en su estómago da un tirón tan fuerte que tiene que agarrar las sábanas con fuerza para ho hacer mucho ruido.

Luego los dedos de Louis están en ella de nuevo, sintiéndose _tan bien_ , deslizándose por sus rizos oscuros, abriéndola. Cuando Louis inclina su cabeza, Liam se deja caer contra la almohada, respirando hondo porque _oh, dios,_ eso es nuevo. La lengua de Louis se siente diferente y presiona _exactamente_ en su clítoris, y luego son los labios de Louis, besando, chupando, su lengua aun trabajando contra ella, sintiéndose completamente correcto.

Liam no sabe qué hacer con sus manos, entonces las deja enterradas en la sábana. Pierde la batalla por mantener sus caderas quietas, éstas se menean contra la boca de Louis y podría ser gracioso, el cómo pudo haber terminado si Louis no lo hubiera anticipado, pero lo hizo, lo hace, y sólo mejora cuando presiona su lengua _dentro_ de Liam.

Liam no tiene ni idea de cómo lo está manejando Louis, cómo no se ha corrido un millón de veces por hacer esto. Liam imagina que ella lo haría si tuviera la oportunidad, porque _joder_ , ¿por qué no han estado haciendo esto por _siempre_? ¿por qué las personas _dejan_ de follar?

Louis no ha terminado, sus dedos regresan donde su boca ha estado, las puntas presionando contra el clítoris de Liam, su lengua se desliza dentro de ella, profundo. Liam puede sentirse estrechándose, siente el calor en su piel una vez más, una advertencia de lo cerca que está. Ella grita. —Louis, _Louis…_

—Jodido infierno, ¿están follando?

Liam se arquea, los dedos de Louis presionan tan duro que _duele,_ y eso la envía al borde, corriéndose con un sonido ahogado. Louis nunca deja de mover su lengua, tragándose su orgasmo, sintiendo a Liam temblar contra sus labios.

—Mierda —jadea Liam. Niall las está mirando con la boca abierta y las mejillas rojas y Liam quiere morir y esto es culpa de Louis, quien la hace ser estúpida, siempre la incita a cometer los actos más estúpidos, como tener sexo en un cuarto con sus compañeras de banda, y ella está congelada, y luego, por supuesto, Harry asoma su cabeza, luciendo somnolienta y despeinada. —¿Quién está follando?

Por suerte, Louis tiene el suficiente sentido para cubrirlas con la sábana. Liam igual la tira de la cama y se mete debajo de la cobija, dándoles la espalda. Cierra los ojos y escucha a Louis hablar con una voz _teñida en diversión_. —Vuelvan a dormir, pervertidas. Más les vale no pajearse con esto.

Porque, por supuesto, todo es un maldito chiste para ella.

* * *

Liam pasa la mayor parte del día siguiente enfurruñada. Tienen entrenamiento vocal y ensayo de la coreografía y en la tarde se reunirán con los estilistas para probarse los atuendos del siguiente show en vivo, por lo que no es tarea fácil. Se mantiene alejada lo más que puede, sin embargo, y no mira a Louis para nada. En cambio, holgazanea con las otras chicas, Cher, Aiden y Rebecca. Está agradecida de que ninguno de ellos pregunte por qué.

Es Zayn quien finalmente la arrincona en la tarde cuando Liam está escondida en la cama con las sábanas sobre su cabeza, mirando videos en YouTube y escuchando canciones cursis. Chasing Cars nunca la pareció tan apropiada.

—Liam —suspira ella—. Quítate esa sábana.

A Liam no le importa lo que Zayn diga por lo que se queda como está y esconde su nariz entre sus rodillas.

—Ugh —dice Zayn, y luego levanta una esquina y se mete debajo de la sábana con Liam. No está maquillada, lo que significa que los estilistas estarán probando cosas para el show y Liam odia pensar en eso. Ella detesta tener porquerías en el rostro, y la hace sentir muy consciente porque las personas que nunca la miraron antes comienzan a notarla como si fuera una persona diferente sólo porque sus ojos están pintados y sus labios son rojos.

Zayn sonríe. —Sabes avergüenzas a Bella Swan con tu angustia.

Liam la mira horrorizada. —Nunca digas ese nombre en mi presencia. Siempre me hace sentir que si yo fuera Bella, Edward sería todos esos fans escalofriantes que quieren dormir conmigo solo porque mi sangre es famosa. Quiero decir, especial. Mi cara es famosa. Está bien, esa analogía apesta por completo.

Zayn se inclina y presiona un beso en su mejilla. —Eres adorable.

—No, no lo soy — Liam se refriega la mejillas—. Tu sólo estás siendo agradable porque estoy muriendo. De _vergüenza._ Y porque me estoy consumiendo por Louis. Muriendo. Ya he muerto _dos veces._ Soy como Buffy.

Zayn se ríe disimuladamente y se inclina contra ella poniendo sus brazos alrededor para abrazarla. —Supongo que estaría muriendo también si Niall hubiera conseguido asientos de primera fila para ver a Louis comiéndose _mi_ coño. Harry está celosa, ha tratado de chantajear a Louis todo el día para conseguir fotos.

El rostro de Liam se enciende. —¿Se supone que eso me va a animar? Porque no está ayudando. Eres una amiga terrible, Zayn. Terrible y de poca ayuda.

—Oh, vamos. Estuvo bien, ¿no? —Zayn hace una mueca—. No que quiera conocer los detalles. Pero ella fue… lo que querías, ¿no?

—No —dice Liam y luego—, si —cuando ve que Zayn está confundida—. Quiero decir. No con _audiencia._ Pero sí, fue fantástico —ella frunce el ceño—. Lo que no es el punto.

Zayn sonríe. —¿Cuál es el punto?

Liam suspira y entierra la cara en sus manos. —Sólo se está divirtiendo. No le gusto de esa forma.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Sí, lo es.

—No. Si ella quisiera comer coño por diversión lo haría con Harry —apunta Zayn, y Liam quiere vomitar ante esa imagen mental en particular. No quiere que Louis tenga sexo con nadie que no sea ella.

Liam no se da cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta hasta que Zayn habla. —Joder, ¡realmente te gusta! —ella luce sorprendida, como si no hubiese sido obvio o algo.

Liam pone una expresión miserable. —Ergo, estoy muriendo.

Zayn abre la boca. Hay un toque en la puerta por lo que la vuelve a cerrar y luego grita. —¿Sí?

—Es Niall —dice ella fuerte—. No voy a entrar hasta que alguien me asegure que no seré sometida a una vista traumatizante, como la cara de Louis en el coño de Liam.

—Puedes pasar —dice Zayn devuelta, riéndose como una maniática—. No puedo hablar por Louis, pero mi cara no está para nada cerca de… ouch. ¡Joder!

Liam la empuja de la cama, también, y se enroca de nuevo, poniéndose los audífonos. Ah, sigue James Blunt. Encantador.

* * *

Liam mantiene sus ojos cerrados, sus dedos aprietan los reposabrazos de su silla mientras los estilistas experimentan con su maquillaje. Estarán haciendo “Kids in America” el sábado. Simon tuvo la gloriosa idea de representar a unas porristas, lo que significa que tres de las cinco estarán bailando en el escenario en trajes de muñecas de tamaño real.

Liam odia que Simon la atrapara mirando el traje con los pantalones y la cortó con una verdad dura. —Ni lo pienses. Ganarías el premio de “En desesperada necesidad de sazonar” unánimemente. Usarás el uniforme.

Harry ama la falda, por supuesto. Escogió la más corta del montón y proclamó que la usara con sus bragas de patrones circulares debajo y que si había un chico atractivo en la primera fila obtendrá un vistazo si tiene suerte.

Melanie pasa su pulgar por la esquina del ojo de Liam una vez más y esponja su cabello. —Ahí lo tienes, dulzura. Todo listo.

Liam no se reconoce cuando abre sus ojos. Son enormes, enmarcados en blancos y azules y sus labios son rojo profundo, como si hubiera mordido una anguila y su boca estuviera sangrando.

—Jodido infierno, te follaría —dice Harry, cuando Liam la mira, ella sonríe traviesamente y lame sus labios; Frank le golpea la cabeza en reproche.

—Luces genial —Niall concuerda. Aparentemente, ya no se siente agredida mentalmente por los eventos de la noche anterior, lo que significa que le tomó medio día superarlo. Es bueno saber que la memoria de Niall no es enorme.

—Gracias —dice Liam escuetamente y se levanta de la silla—. Me iré a vestir, ¿está bien?

—Trata de no dejar lápiz de labios en la ropa —le pide Melanie detrás de ella. Luego se gira hacia la puerta y grita—. Zayn, es tu turno. ¡Trae tu lindo trasero aquí!

Liam cierra la puerta del vestidor detrás de ella y se gira hacia el espejo de la esquina. Aún está usando ropa cómoda, una camisa fina y pantalones sueltos metidos en sus botas. Los trajes están colgados meticulosamente en un perchero. Ella mira los intrincados corpiños y las faldas ajustadas y son _lindos._ No su clase de lindo, pero en cierta forma, no son tan malos. Tal vez. Tal vez le dejen usar sus botas.

Ella se las quita y luego va su camisa, sacándola por su cabeza con cuidado de no estropear su cabello. Sus jean son los que siguen, pasándolos por sus pies cubiertos con calcetines. Solo le toma unos minutos entender la ropa y sube la falda sobre sus piernas. Está ajustándose la parte de arriba cuando la puerta se abre después de un toque.

—Eh, Lam —dice Louis y luego se detiene—. Wow

Liam siente sus orejas calientes. —Ojos —dice Liam bruscamente y los ojos de Louis suben hasta su rostro desde donde estaban mirando sus muslos.

—Eso es diferente —dice Louis.

Liam frunce el ceño y le da la espalda, inclinándose contra la pared con su hombro para ponerse las botas de nuevo. Desea, de pronto, no haberle prometido a Melanie que le mostraría el look terminado. Debe lucir ridícula; sus pechos son empujados hacia arriba de na manera que hace que siga mirando su propio escote, preguntándose si van a caerse. La falda se siente muy corta, de repente.

Luego, manos se deslizan alrededor de sus caderas y Louis está enroscada contra su espalda, sorprendentemente cálida. Su aliento hace que el cabello de su nuca se mueva. Huele delicioso, como a coco y especias. —¿Aún enfadada conmigo? —pregunta con un suspiro.

Liam inclina su cabeza y se pregunta qué debería decir.

—Sí sabes que no te voy a dejar salir de aquí luciendo así, ¿cierto? —dice Louis como si no hubiera hecho una pregunta. Aparentemente, que Liam no la empujara es suficiente respuesta.

—¿Así cómo?—pregunta Liam, y odia que su voz suene rasposa. Puede sentirse mojándose por la forma en que el pulgar de Louis se mueve sobre el trozo de piel desnuda debajo del top que no alcanza a tocar la cintura de la falda. Se pregunta si la polla de Louis estaría dura, presionándose contra Liam si fuera un chico. Liam se pregunta si la excitaría mucho si ella lo fuera.

No importa porque es lo que es; el cierre de los jeans de Louis está rozándose contra el delgado material de la falda cuando se mueve nerviosamente.

—No lo voy a decir —dice Louis contra su oreja y besa su cuello cuando Liam gira su cabeza—. Sólo te vas a enojar conmigo otra vez.

Liam se muerde el labio para esconder una sonrisa. —Llámame libertina de nuevo y estarás en lo cierto.

—Eso solo fue _una_ vez, y estaba siendo sarcástica y esos shorts eran _horriblemente_ cortos, okay. Incluso Matt lo dijo. Hizo que a Aiden se le aguaran los ojos y se pusiera celoso por quince minutos completos. Y nunca tendré esos quince minutos de vuelta.

Louis sigue divagando, y ahora Liam sabe que ella solo lo hace cuando está tratando de distraer a Liam de sus travesuras. El problema es que Liam es incapaz de resistir esa clase de travesuras (incluso aunque su cerebro le diga que está siendo increíblemente estúpida de nuevo), porque la mano derecha de Louis ha estado pasando lentamente debajo de la falda de Liam y de nuevo _arriba_ , viajando por la piel suave de su muslo, Liam se inclina con más fuerza contra la pared para mantenerse derecha.

—Y en una escala del uno al diez —continua Louis, inconsciente—. ¿Cuán enojada te pondrías si te dijera que esa falda me hace querer follarte con mis dedos hasta que te corras sobre tu nuevo uniforme de porrista? —Está bien, tal vez no tan inconsciente.

Las rodillas de Liam tiemblan. Está muy feliz de que Louis la esté sosteniendo, al igual que la pared, en especial, cuando Louis no espera por una respuesta tampoco, y empuja a un lado sus bragas para tocarla donde está húmeda y lista, arrastrando sus dedos sobre la piel delicada. 

—Louis —dice Liam, y se supone que deber ser una advertencia porque Louis parece tener esta _cosa_ por tener sexo en público, y Liam no es esa clase de chica, excepto que tal vez lo sea, porque sale como una súplica en cambio, y recuerda cómo se sentía la lengua de Louis contra ella la noche anterior y quiere eso de nuevo, desesperadamente, una bola ardiente de deseo en su vientre.

—No puedo esperar para tenerte en la cama de nuevo —murmura Louis contra su piel, trazando su cuello con sus labios, y luego su lengua, dibujando patrones por encima de su pulso. Liam siente un dedo empujando en su entrada y luego subiendo de nuevo hacia su clítoris, frotando con la fuerza suficiente para ahogarse—. No puedo imaginar cómo vas a lucir entre mis piernas, tu boca color rosa.

Liam se muerde el labio tan fuerte que duele, y retiene un gemido porque si hubiera tenido tiempo para masturbarse entre anoche y ahora, eso sería lo que ella hubiera imaginado también, extendiendo los muslos de Louis, llegando al calor entre ellos y lamerla hasta abrirla y comérsela, imaginado a lo que sabría, cómo se sentiría tenerla girando y empujando contra su boca.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —le pregunta Louis, y luego, _finalmente,_ empuja dos dedos dentro de Liam, casi demasiado rápido, demasiado pronto, excepto que Liam ya está muy mojada, muy cerca, y ni siquiera le importa.

Liam mueve sus caderas experimentalmente, monta los dedos de Louis, sintiéndolos doblarse y retorcerse en su interior. En lugar de responder, inclina la cabeza así puede alcanzar la boca de Louis con la suya, la besa, casto al principio, solo un simple picotazo. Cuando Louis desliza sus dedos _más profundo_ , la sacudida repentina la hace abrir la boca y la lengua de Louis se desliza dentro, encontrándose con la de Liam.

Liam baja su propia mano para unirse a la de Louis, frota su clítoris a través del material, pero no es suficiente, no hay suficiente _espacio_ y necesita correrse. —Louis, déjame… Louis —y ella lo entiende.

Por el rabillo de su ojo, Liam capta una expresión de deleite en el rostro de Louis y _casi_ la hace querer retractarse, pero la mirada luce tan bien en Louis, la hace tan hermosa, que Liam se retuerce en su abrazo, la enfrenta y la besa de nuevo, ya manchada con el lápiz labial, luciendo ridícula y caliente al mismo tiempo. Louis engancha sus dedos en los costados de las bragas de Liam y los empuja hacia abajo, pasando sus muslos, sus rodillas y la ayuda a salir de ellas. Liam finge no verla metiéndolas en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans.

—Esto es muy sucio —murmura Louis y palmea el trasero de Liam, subiendo la falda y arrastrando su mano por sus muslos, y luego, una vez más, deslizando los dedos—aun húmedos—entre sus nalgas, frotando la punta de uno de ellos sobre su agujero—. Cuando tengamos más tiempo, te voy a comer el culo.

Liam no sabe qué decir ante eso, así que pretende que las palabras no pasaron como un rayo al rojo vivo a través de su cuerpo. —¿Puedes…? —dice en cambio, y tira de Louis más cerca, besándola profundamente.

—¿Puedo qué? —pregunta Louis, y le está tomando el pelo, pero Liam no puede tomar más burlas en este momento, así que sólo agarra la mano de Louis y la pone bajo su falda, presionando la palma contra su clítoris, gimiendo en el cuello de Louis.

—Oh, _eso_ —dice Louis, y se ríe un poco, y Liam quiere golpearla, o montar su mano y algo más.

—Me encanta la forma en que te pones —Louis sigue hablando, y eso es otra cosa, ella nunca se calla—. Cuánto lo quieres. Cómo no te importa un carajo lo que la gente pueda pensar si te vieran así, como que puedo empujarte contra esta pared y extender tus muslos y alguien podría entrar y no _importaría_ porque-

—Jesús —se queja Liam—. Estoy tratando de correrme.

Louis se ríe. Es una risa preciosa, tira su cabeza hacia atrás, pero sus dedos nunca dejan de moverse. —Ese es mi punto.

Luego deja de tontear, empuja a Liam contra la pared de la misma forma en que lo dijo antes, se arrodilla y empuja su rostro entre los muslos de Liam, y lame sobre y dentro de ella. Liam apoya sus piernas y golpea su puño contra la pared y se corre _duro_ cuando Louis chupa su clítoris y chupa y chupa y la lame mientras Liam monta su orgasmo.

Una vez ha acabado, Louis se fuerza a pararse, frota la palma de su mano contra el cierre de sus jeans y pone una cara avergonzada. —Creo que me corrí en mis bragas un poquito por eso. Joder.

Liam solo respira. Hasta que Louis se inclina y la besa de nuevo, y luego gime porque la boca de Louis aún está pegajosa y sabe extraño, especialmente sabiendo que se está probando a sí misma.

—Esto es tan caliente —murmura Louis, y la besa más profundo, presionando un muslo ente sus piernas y hacia _arriba._

Liam le empuja un hombro luego porque _no puede_ correrse de nuevo, está demasiado sensible. Y también, aún no ha hecho a Louis correrse, lo que es horrible por parte de ella. —¿Quieres que yo…? —pregunta contra la boca de Louis, pasando su mano en el frente de los pantalones de Louis,

—Dios, sí —Louis ríe—. Pero no ahora. Creo que el oído de Harry podría pegarse a la puerta si nos quedamos aquí por más tiempo.

Liam se pone color carmesí. —No les _dijiste_ , ¿o sí?

Louis se aleja, calor desapareciendo y mira a Liam extrañada. —Liam —dice ella cautelosa—. Sabes que todo el mundo es consciente de que estamos juntas, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dice Liam, la relajación por el sexo está disminuyendo y a continuación—. ¡No! —Porque—. Quiero decir, claro, después de anoche todos saben que estamos tonteando pero-

—¿Tonteando? —el rostro de Louis parece herido de repente.

—Tener sexo. Follar. Como sea que quieras llamarlo —Liam se calla cuando los labios de Louis se aprietan y sus ojos lucen fríos.

Louis se aleja. —¿Es eso lo que significa para ti? ¿Follar, correrse, gracias señora y asegurémonos que nadie nos pille? ¿Por eso era que estabas tan _enfurruñada_? Que todos se enteraron que somos ¿qué? ¿Compañeras de folladas?

—Estoy enamorada de ti —suelta Louis, porque la mirada en el rostro de Louis es horrible y nunca quiere volver a verla. No quiere ser la causa de ella, y en especial ahora, y, dios, ¿por qué son tan ridículas cuando están juntas?

Los hombros de Louis caen ante las palabras, lo que es bueno (piensa Liam). La tensión que la hacía sentir como un volcán a punto de explotar la abandona y ella exhala, dando un paso más cerca de Liam de nuevo. Sus manos encuentran las caderas de Liam y las une, sus narices casi tocándose. Liam exhala también. Ella no sabe si su corazón sigue latiendo porque no puede sentir nada que no sea el calor de las manos de Louis, su rostro.

—Liam —dice Louis lentamente—, ¿por qué eres tan idiota?

Liam entrecierra los ojos.

—Te amo también, tu, _grandísima pendeja._

—Oh —dice Liam.

—Sí, _oh._ ¿Cómo pudiste _no saber_? Todos saben. La mujer que venderá tenedores de One Direction en un crucero espacial dentro de cincuenta años sabe. ¿Cómo pudiste no saber?

Liam se siente tonta, pero solo por un segundo antes de darle cuenta que ese no es el punto. —¿Entonces somos novias? —pregunta en cambio.

—Ehh, ¿sí? —dice Louis—. Duh.

—¿Hace cuánto?

—¿Dos meses? Más o menos. Puede ser un mes, ocho días y cuatro horas. Básicamente, desde esa vez en que me golpeaste con esa replica en miniatura de un tren y mi cabeza se rompió y tuve que distraerte con un beso así no me matabas.

—Oh —dice Liam y parpadea.

 Louis pone cara triste. —Me gustas más cuando eres inteligente. O cuando haces esos sonidos, esos pequeños jadeos justo antes de que te corras-

Hay un golpeteo contra la puerta. —Si no dejan de follar ahora mismo, voy a entrar de todas formas —les grita Harry—. Y lo voy a hacer con mi cámara.

—Puedes entrar —dice Louis devuelta—. Es seguro. —Porque su definición de seguro es, aparentemente, genitales cubiertos. No importan sus bragas en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans y Liam _no usando ropa interior_ y toda pegajosa, lápiz labial sobre su rostro, labios hinchados y estar empujando a Liam contra la pared para besarla un poco más.

—Ugh, chicas —se queja Niall.

Harry sonríe. —Apesta a sexo aquí. Encantador trabajo, Louis. Déjame hacer un vídeo. Un video diario secreto para nuestros fans.

—Si tu dedo se acerca a ese botón, te voy a romper todos los dedos y tu cámara también —le dice Liam en su más convincente no-estoy-bromeando voz.

—Aw —dice Harry.

—De todas formas, iremos a tener más sexo ahora —dice Louis, y sonríe ampliamente—. Debido a que mi novia no lleva nada de ropa interior en este momento, y desde que dudo que vuelva a suceder pronto, necesitamos celebrarlo.

—¡Louis! —se queja Liam, pero se deja llevar fuera de los vestuarios por la muñeca.

—Casi que no, joder —murmura Zayn desde la silla de maquillaje, una vez que se han ido—. Pese que nunca lo iban a solucionar.

—Nunca va a ser seguro entrar a nuestro cuarto ahora, siempre en riesgo de ser confrontadas con imágenes traumatizantes —replica Niall, enterrando su rostro en sus manos.

Harry sostiene su cámara y la mira con una expresión de cariño. —Creo que puedo encontrar una manera de enseñarles el significado de discreción.

 

**FIN**

 

* * *

[1] Juego de palabras, **fag** significa cigarrillo pero también es un _slang_ de maricón. 

[2] El **mullet** es un peinado que se caracteriza por ser corto en la parte superior del cráneo y largo en la zona de la nuca. Fue muy popular en los 80.

**Author's Note:**

> [come to say hi](http://rainbow-mug.tumblr.com)


End file.
